Perfect World
by KAISRE
Summary: An encounter between the Kaiser and the Queen turns out in a trajedy. With his life hanging between life and the void, Alexis, Atticus, and Syrus depend on each other to make it through. Dedicated to Fei. Lyrics of Perfect World by Simple Plan. OLDFIC


**-Has no specified time, use your imagination-  
Dedicated to 10join-Fei. Her birthday's this Sunday, she's just a great author I felt like writing this for her. Hope you enjoy!**

**-X-**

It was extremely difficult for her, she tried hard to keep her gaze on those cold green eyes. The misty and chilly night made her shiver.

_**I never could of seen this far  
I never could of seen this coming  
It seems like my world is falling apart  
Yeah**_

Alexis stood staring at Hell Kaiser who stared back. His sharp eyes pierced her own. "You've changed, Zane," she said simply. His expression softened, traces of pain and stress was hidden in his face but Alexis saw it, she saw it all.

"So have you," he pointed out. "You… Don't come here much, do you?" He shifted his gaze to his left. This response took Alexis by surprise. She seemed unnerved. "I feel like an idiot…" She laughed nervously, to tell the truth, she didn't know how to act in front of the man just feet away from her. Sure, Alexis had lost her nerve.

Zane slowly looked up to her again. He grimaced and bit back a groan of pain as his heart ached with every beat. He quickly put his hand against the lighthouse for support.

Alexis stepped up raising her hand in concern. "Zane… " His eyes clenched as the pain continued longer this time.

"Zane!" She ran a few paces forward and pulled Hell Kaiser into her arms. She embraced him tightly, afraid to let go and lose everything. Suddenly, she started sobbing softly at first but it grew and grew until she was completely trembling and hiccupping.

His heavy body was semi-limb. "I'm sorry, Alexis…" His voice grew raspy and faint. He lifted a lock of golden hair between his fingers before letting it fall.

"Zane!" She cried

_**Why is everything so hard  
I don't think that I can deal with the things you said  
They just won't go away**_

Alexis staggered under his weight. Her tears poured freely down her face soaking the black jacket. Something wet slowly dripped onto her back. She timidly felt her back and pulled back her arm to see what it was. It was a bright red liquid. Tears bled and eventually washed it from the tip of her finger.

"ZANE!" Her shrill scream echoed across the grounds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Beep Beep Beep_

The steady beeping of Zane's heart meter seemed distant to Alexis. Her eyes were puffy and red as she held and stroked the hand of Zane laying in the white sheets. She closed eyes tightly wishing the oxygen mask, wires, and her surroundings would just disappear and Zane would be alright and back to his old and warm self. What did she do to deserve this? It was all too much for her, she couldn't take it anymore…

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all**_

Alexis began to feel even more dizzy than she already was. She tightened her grip on Zane's hand. _Please, Zane wake up, please, for all of us. Just open your eyes… _Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. Her uncontrollable sobbing returned. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I always thought I was too weak. I guess I really am. Syrus and Big Brother were brave enough to stand up against you, but what about me? I did nothing! Nothing at all!_

_**I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through  
Yeah**_

_I should be the one who's sorry, Zane. It would all make sense if you blamed me. Why, Zane?_

_**I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way**_

Alexis, trapped in her own world didn't notice Atticus and Syrus standing beside her. Atticus gravely pulled up a chair for both of them. He solemnly placed a hand on his sister's trembling shoulder.

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all**_

Syrus wiped his own tears and tried to control his crying. His gray eyes were now bloodshot. _I wish you were awaken Big Bro'. I wish I fulfilled my promise to you, now I'm lost… I love you and I never forgot that._

_**I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when your not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
Yeah**_

It was minutes seeming like hours until Alexis opened her shining eyes. Atticus flinched; it hurt him to see his friend and sister in so much pain. He pulled Alexis' sobbing figure closer to him. "Why does it have to turn out like this, Atti'?" Alexis asked, her voice shaking and abnormally high. Atticus stared at Zane's limb body, thinking deeply before answering.

"Power does things to people…" He started softly. It felt as if those words were not his own. It was as if a stranger were speaking them.

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here**_

"It corrupts people. It curses people with a false vision, luring them away from true light; love, friendship, their past emotions."

_**And it makes no sence  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all**_

_**You feel nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all**_

"It's a matter of life," he continued emotionlessly. "Few make it past the illusion of power. But there's one cure: hope. It's what saved me from the darkness. What we can do now is hope for Zane with all our will." Alexis' tears stopped. Smiling slightly, Atticus placed his own hand on top of Zane's and Alexis'

"And if that's what be do, we don't have anything to worry about." Syrus finished with a little difficulty. He too, placed his own hand on theirs.

_**. . .In a Perfect World**_

**FIN**

**-X-**

So there's my first try for a song fiction. Perfect World by Simple Plan. Flames aren't appreciated. Reviews are 8D

PS. And Happy Birthday again, Fei!


End file.
